


Uno

by miloug



Series: El vuelo del albatros [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, Stiles-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia le besa todo el tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno

Tiene las plantas de los pies sucias. La casa está un poco desordenada; la ropa rebosa por encima del cesto, hay platos, vasos y cubiertos en el fregadero (algún plato que otro tiene restos de queso reseco en los bordes) y Stiles puede ver la película de polvo que abraza los muebles. Aunque Stiles no se va a quejar. Cuando llegaron a casa la noche anterior su padre le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, le dijo 'descansa un poco, hijo' y se fue a su habitación.

Stiles abrió la puerta, cinco minutos después, y su padre ya estaba dormido.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y no ha podido pegar ojo. La sombra del nogitsune parece estar a su lado, aunque  le hayan repetido hasta la saciedad que se ha acabado, aunque Stiles se lo repita cada vez que el aire mueve las cortinas o suena el ruido de una tubería vieja.

Se frota los ojos y se lo repite de nuevo. 'Se ha acabado, Stiles. No es real'. Se mira las manos, cuenta sus dedos y un sollozo escapa de sus labios cuando cuenta el décimo y último.

Hace veintidós horas que Allison ha muerto. 

*****

Tiembla un poco cuando escucha la ventana entreabrirse.

-Soy yo, Stiles. 

Malia no dice 'Shhh' ni 'tranquilo, no tengas miedo'. Stiles piensa que es porque no es consciente de que es lo que normalmente se dice y no porque Malia sepa que es algo imposible para Stiles. Aún así, cierra los ojos cuando ella le abraza por detrás, su pecho contra la espalda de Stiles, y le respira suavemente en la nuca. Stiles se duerme escuchando su respiración, un poco menos solo, como si cada inspiración y cada espiración fueran una canción de cuna.

****

Stiles quiere preguntárselo y una noche está a punto de hacerlo.

'¿Huelo a mí? ¿Se ha ido de verdad?'

Nunca se lo pregunta.

****

Malia  le besa todo el tiempo. Puede que Stiles se agobiase un poco al principio, porque es un poco incómodo estar hablando del uso del váter y que a mitad de camino entre frase y frase tengas una lengua metida en la garganta, pero al final aprende a quitarle importancia. Sobretodo porque es genial tener una lengua metida en la garganta el 90% del tiempo. Malia le dice 'Claro' cuando le pregunta si lo ha entendido y luego le lame los labios, le olisquea detrás de la oreja, le abraza con todo el cuerpo.

A veces, ya no piensa en Allison. Apenas siente las sombras.

****

Stiles pierde la virginidad un miércoles por la tarde. Los rayos que entran por la ventana, atravesando  las cortinas de su habitación, son anaranjados, bañando la piel de Malia mientras ella se mece sobre él de manera errática y también un poco salvaje. 

Stiles no dice 'te quiero', como había imaginado en sus  fantasías, y tampoco Malia, pero ella le muerde la barbilla y, cuando empieza a moverse más rápido, más cerca, arquea maravillosamente la espalda y Stiles le besa las tetas, desesperado y un poco entre el ataque de ansiedad y el mandarlo todo a la mierda. Se entierra en esa humedad deliciosa una vez más y se corre con un gemido ahogado.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ella empieza a besarle el cuello de nuevo y Stiles sonríe. Ahora sonríe más.

-Otra vez -dice, entre beso y beso-. Otra vez, Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se puede leer como un único fic, pero es el principio de una serie que posiblemente acabe con Stiles y Derek juntos. Con suerte. 
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
